Morgan (Disgaea)
Morgan Faymue is one of the main protagonists of Disgaea 7: Fleeting Emotions. She is a human that specializes in magical charms that copy demons' abilities, causing her to be branded as a "witch" and eventually exiled from Earth. Morgan was found on Yetina and befriended the demon Kiki. Appearance Personality Story Morgan was born to a couple of researchers that studied the abilities of angels and demons in a civilization where such research was "overthrowing God". Their research was called "demon alchemy". Her father was killed in one of the experiments when she was young, leaving her mother to care for her. Morgan's mom created special charms from alchemical properties for her daughter to protect herself a few years later before she passed away from an incurable illness. Morgan chose to continue her parents' research in order to create charms that would protect humans from being greatly harmed by demons. However, this caused the townspeople to persecute her and call her a "witch". When she made a breakthrough in her experiments, she was taken from her decaying house and banished to the Netherworlds, where they were considered "Hell". Morgan finds herself on the tundra Netherworld, Yetina. Although she has the defenses, she is scared of facing demons head on until she is discovered by a traveling demon named Kiki. Kiki decides to protect Morgan from other demons and the human refuses to leave the side of her new friend. In Battle Throughout the game, Morgan holds the Class "Demon Alchemist". Despite being a human, her top weapon specialty is Medals with a rank of A, followed by Wands with a rank of C. Her stats stand with a high SP, HIT and SPD, but low on initial ATK. Unique to her special skills are Copy based skills that allow her to copy and use demons' powers and abilities. She does not have her own Overload skill and lacks an Evility until level 49, which is "Instant Read", which allows her to instantly copy a skill used on her. Special Skills Copy - One of Morgan's initial skills. It has a range of 1 unit vertical and horizontal in front of the caster. Morgan can copy one to three abilities from an enemy. The effects of this skill last until the end of the battle. It initially uses 33 SP. Multi-Copy - Learned at level 38. It has a range of 6 units vertical and 4 units horizontal around the caster. Morgan can copy a multitude of the strongest skills of the enemies in range and cut their SP usage by half or to 0. This skill is only effective until all of the opponents whose skills were copied were defeated. The skill initially costs 48 SP. Relationships Townspeople Kiki The first demon Morgan ever met is Kiki, who found her on Yetina. Seeing that the human was scared, Kiki decided to make sure she will be alright. From then on, Morgan has always put faith in her new friend and is there to have her back in battle. Seshat Morgan has shown a likeness to Seshat since they first met, calling her nice as Kiki. Sobek Liddelle Alkimos Quotes Gallery Trivia * Morgan's name is based on Morgan le Fay, a powerful enchantress from Authurian legends. ** Likewise, her surname "Faymue" is a cross of "fay" and the name Nimue, a sorceress also from Authurian legend whose called the "Lady of the Lake". Category:Disgaea Category:Disgaea 7: FE Category:Protagonists Category:Human